csofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Enhancement
Weapon Enhancement is an in-game system that allows players to enhance their weapon's stats. Buy a weapon Not all weapons can be enhanced. The ones that could will have a wrench icon on up right side of a weapon icon in the shop and barracks. Both permanent and duration purchases can be enhanced but note that when the duration weapon expires, so do the enhancement. This is a list of weapons that can be enhanced. Weapons listed here that has Gold and Christmas editions are enhanceable as well, though there will be no cosmetic changes. Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= |-| Enhancing materials There are three enhancing materials available: Normal Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Normal Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 5 by using this material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon by using the Normal Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1. |-| Advanced Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Advanced Enhancement Kit. An Enhancement Material for your Weapon Enhancement. You can enhance your weapon up to its Enhancement Attributes Value of 8 by using this material. *The percentage of this Weapon Enhancement's success rate will be higher than a Normal Enhancement Material. *You can obtain a perfect Enhancement Material if you failed to enhance weapon by using the special enhancement material. *If you failed to enhance your weapon with the Special Enhancement Material, your weapon's current Enhancement Attributes Value could decrease by 1 after its Enhancement Attributes Value of 6. |-| Anti-Enhancement Material= :Main article: Anti-Enhancement Material. An Enhancement Material for resetting your Weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value. By using this, you can reset your weapon's Enhancement Attributes Value to 0. |-| Starting Up To start the process, access Craft section from the the main menu. Select Enhancement tab then start choosing your desired weapon to enhance and an enhancement kit. Click on Start Enhancement and see the results. It has a chance of success, fail or downgrade. The stats that can be enhanced are: *Damage *Accuracy *Recoil *Weight *Rate of fire *Magazine size With the recent update, players can choose to either automatically enhance their weapon with a type on enhancement kit until it successfully reaches the Master status or proceed with the manual enhancement or until the Enhancement Kit runs out. When a weapon is enhanced to +6 and +8 attributes, the skin of the weapon will change accordingly. They are known Expert and Master editions respectively. This cosmetic change do not apply to Gold, Christmas or any other variants of the respective enhanced weapons. Weapon Accessory You can get a special accessory once you have failed to enhance with the Advance Enhancement Kit. The type of accessory varies it could be for Damage, Accuracy, Recoil, Rate of fire, Weight and Magazine size. Once you have obtained 30 of one of them, you can craft it through your inventory and get an Advance Enhancement Kit of the accessory that you have crafted; which has a 100% of success rate. Weapon Titles When a weapon's statistic reaches a certain enhance point, you will get a title for it. This is the list of titles: Honors Events South Korea :19 December 2013 *ARX-160 can be enhanced now. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. :17 April 2014 *M2 Browning can be enhanced now. China :8 January 2014 *ARX-160 can be enhanced now. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. :14 May 2014 *M2 Browning can be enhanced now. Taiwan/Hong Kong :7 January 2014 *ARX-160 can be enhanced now. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. :13 May 2014 *M2 Browning can be enhanced now. Japan :15 January 2014 *ARX-160 can be enhanced now. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. :14 May 2014 *M2 Browning can be enhanced now. Singapore/Malaysia :19 June 2013 ~ 3 July 2013 *This function was released alongside King Cobra, K3, Santorini and Lucky Coin event. *There is a 5× success prosperity event. *Weapons that can be enhanced are: MG3, WA2000, AS50, M14 EBR and StG 44. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. :25 October 2013 *HK23E can be enhanced now. :26 February 2014 *M1887, UTS-15, XM2010 and HK G11 can be enhanced now. *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. :12 March 2014 *King Cobra can be enhanced now. :21 May 2014 *M60E4 can be enhanced now. Indonesia :11 September 2013 *This function was released alongside Zombie Shelter. *Weapons that can be enhanced are: M14 EBR, Thompson Chicago and Winchester M1887. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. *Players also get 10 Normal Enhancement Kits when logged in for the first time. :6 November 2013 *MG3 and WA2000 can be enhanced now. :10 April 2014 *Parkerhale M82, Thompson M1928, M14 EBR, Winchester M1887, WA2000 and MG3 can be enhanced to expert and master edition. Turkey :19 February 2014 *This function was released alongside Suzhou. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit, Recycle Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag. :5 March 2014 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. :25 June 2014 *KSG-12 can be enhanced now. :23 July 2014 *AI AS50 can be enhanced now. :6 August 2014 *MK48 can be enhanced now. Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies :23 September 2014 *This function was released alongside Open Beta Test. *All enhanceable weapons were added. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit. Gallery File:Enhancement_pack.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Img_expert.png|Expert logo File:Img_master.png|Master logo File:Leveldown.png|Level down File:Snapshot_20130911_1832590.jpg|Indonesian event File:Snapshot_20131101_1524240.jpg|Failed to enhance Trivia *K3 is the only weapon that is not enhanceable to both Expert and Master statuses. *This system, however, does not apply for melee weapons.